Colin's Introduction to Manhood
by ssShadow444
Summary: Colin gets a lesson in sex education from Parvati Patil and a surprise visitor joins them.


_Colin's introduction to manhood_

Colin went to the owlery to mail a letter home. While he is was choosing an owl for his letter, Parvati came up the winding staircase with a note in her hand. Colin hid in a dark corner so he could watch her without being seen. The young Gryffindor couldn't help but notice how damn sexy the twin was. She dropped her letter and bent over to pick it up, revealing her meat curtains beneath her short dress. Colin licked his lips and moved out from the shadows.

"Parvati?" he called barely above a whisper.

"Oh, Colin." She looked back at him with a big smile, not straightening up. "I didn't see you there." Her eyes flicked down to the bulge in his pants. "Is that your wand in you pocket? Or do you like what you see?"

Colin struggled for air. "It's a wand of sorts, capable of producing powerful magic."

She stood up and strolled over to him, caressing herself as she went. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned down to place her lips on his. It turned passion-filled as she fumbled for the button to release his manhood. She dropped to her knees to engulfed his small member in her hot mouth. However, just as her knees touched the hard floor, she felt something gooey on her skin. Looking down she saw she had knelt in owl scat.

"Maybe we should take this someplace else," she suggested, rising to her feet.

"Room of Requirement should be empty," Colin panted. He didn't know if he could make it so far. But at least they'd be away from all the noise from the owlery.

"Let's go." Parvati held tight to his twig and led him down the corridor. She stopped and leaned around the corner to make sure it was clear and Colin let out an almighty groan from behind her. He couldn't wait any longer; the combination of his view topped with her hand still clenched around him, and he had spilled his fluid all over her back and hand. She turned surprised and smiled at him. "Don't worry, Colin." She licked his juices from her fingers. "I'll teach you how to control that."

He let another moan and became instantly hard again. He reached under her dress to pull it up to her hips.

But was interrupted by the falsely sweet voice behind him. "Mr. Creevey? Miss Patil? What do you think you are doing?" Umbridge walked forward until she could place a hand on each of their shoulders. "That's not how it is done. Let me show you the proper way." She rubbed her chubby hand over Colin's skinny erection and said, "This will never do." She pulled out her wand and made a complex motion of the boy. His prick grew to massive proportions, it looked as though it may have belonged to Hagrid. "Now, that's better." She reached for Parvati's dress and pulled it over the girl's head and then removed her own robes, revealing flabby, wrinkly flesh. "Miss Patil, kindly remove his robes and then get on your knees. Then, I want you to have a mouth full while I get between you legs and have some of that young good looking pie."

Colin's heart raced as Parvati followed Umbridge's instructions, he leaned against the wall to enjoy her expert tongue. "Oh my god, it feels so good."

Parvati let out a long, loud moan and Colin looked down to see Umbridge flick her tongue across the younger girl's clitoris.

"It's time you insert that thick meat of yours into her hot folds," Umbridge said, moving out of the way. "Bend over," she instructed Parvati. She waited until Colin slid into Parvati and then she positioned herself with her intimate folds in from of Parvati's face. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

It didn't take Colin long to shoot his load into Parvati, who had the professor quivering in pleasure. Umbridge shoved the kneeling girl out of her way and said, "Now, it's my turn." She pulled Colin down on top of her. His face landed in her sagging breasts, bringing him back to arousal once more. He entered the older woman and pumping frantically, he sent Umbridge overboard. Just before he found his release, the woman pushed him out of her and yanked Parvati over so that Colin flooded their faces with his seed.

The professor stood and dressed herself. "Now, this was just entirely inappropriate. You two will join me for detention and another lesson, all next week." She straightened her robes and left the stunned teenagers spent on the floor.

In the distance, near the Forbidden Forest, several minutes before, a howl was heard coming from Hagrid's cabin. "What the hell happened?" Professor Sprout's voice rang out, "It's so…so little!"


End file.
